


זה קורה

by Realization (MidnightCraze)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, אם זכרוני אינו מטעני זה היה אחד המשחקים הכי גרועים בקריירה של פדרר, היי תראו זה טניס אמיתי
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/Realization
Summary: "שני חלקים בו נאבקו מאוד קשה מרגע שנגמר המשחק שלו – החלק שרצה שרוג'ר ינצח והחלק שרצה שהוא יפסיד."





	זה קורה

**Author's Note:**

> פעם בחיים צריך לכתוב על טניס אמיתי ולא על אנימה.

רפא ידע מההתחלה שהוא הולך לראות את המשחק הזה, אבל אחרי שהוא ניצח את דויד פרר השאלה מי הוא מעדיף שינצח – רוג'ר או ג'וקוביץ' – גם הייתה בעלה משמעות. אם הוא היה מפסיד לפרו זה היה פשוט – הוא היה מעדיף שרוג'ליו ינצח ואז ינצח בגמר, כי גם ככה הוא לא היה עוקף אותו שוב בדירוג ואולי הוא היה מצליח לעקוף את נולה, אבל הוא  _לא_  הפסיד, ולא היה לו מושג אם הוא מעדיף לפגוש את רוג'ליו בגמר או שהוא יפסיד כבר עכשיו.

שני חלקים בו נאבקו מאוד קשה מרגע שנגמר המשחק שלו – החלק שרצה שרוג'ר ישחק כמו שצריך, ינצח ויגיע לגמר, והחלק שרצה שהוא יפסיד, בין אם בשביל שרפא יחזור להיות מקום שני, בין אם בשביל שהם לא יפגשו בגמר.

הוא נאנח בתסכול והגביר את הווליום של הטלוויזיה כמה דקות לפני שהמשחק התחיל. הפרשנים דיברו באיטלקית אז הוא לא באמת הבין מה הם אומרים, אבל טלוויזיה בלי קול תמיד עצבנה אותו. "במדריד היה הרבה יותר פשוט," הוא פלט לאוויר הריק בקול עצבני.

נכון, במדריד הוא הפסיד כבר בשמינית וזה פגע בביטחון שלו בצורה רצינית, והוא לא היה חוזר על זה שוב בחיים אם זה היה תלוי בו, אבל לפחות אז הוא ידע שהוא מעודד את רוג'ר בלב שלם. לא היו שום בעיות של "אם רוג'ליו ינצח אני אצטרך לשחק מולו". הבעיות האלה נעשו מאוד קשות מאז שהם התחילו לצאת בשנת 2010, בערך יומיים אחרי שרוג'ר פירק אותו. הוא התכווץ כשהוא חשב על זה. הזיכרון עדיין כאב. הוא היה בטוח שהניצחון בכיס שלו אחרי המערכה הראשונה בה הוא ניצח 6:3, אבל אז רוג'ר החזיר לו ב-3:6 והשפיל אותו לגמרי ב-1:6. רפא היה מסוגל לרצוח את רוג'ר באותם ימים מרוב עצבנות, והוא אף פעם לא הצליח להבין איך הם גמרו ביחד אחרי שרוג'ר בא לדבר איתו.

הקהל בטלוויזיה התחיל למחוא כפיים בהתלהבות ורפא מיקד את מבטו במסך. רוג'ליו ונולה יצאו אל המגרש, והעיניים של רפא התמקדו על רוג'ר לכמה רגעים, עד שהתמונה השתנתה ומסך שחור חצי-שקוף עם נתונים סטטיסטיים על נולה הופיע והסתיר אותו.

כמה רגעים אחר כך הופיעו הנתונים של רוג'ר.  _מיקום נוכחי: 2_. זה עצבן אותו באיזה מובן, כי זה הזכיר לו שהוא ירד למקום השלישי. ואז הראו תמונה של מירקה, מה שעוד יותר עצבן אותו  כי זה הזכיר לו את העובדה שרוג'ר לא יהיה  _איתו_  היום בלילה, אלא עם אשתו והבנות שלו. הוא לא שנא את מירקה, בכלל לא. והוא הבין לגמרי את העובדה שרוג'ר לא יכול לבוא להיות איתו כשאשתו נמצאת שם עם הבנות שלו, אבל עצבנה אותו העובדה שהוא היה צריך לחלוק את רוג'ליו עם מישהי אחרת.

נחירה של לעג עצמי נפלטה ממנו כשהמחשבה עברה בראשו. מירקה היא זאת שחולקת את רוג'ר  _איתו_ , ממש לא ההפך. אבל ההבדל ביניהם הוא שרפא, כמו כל העולם, יודע על מערכת היחסים בין רוג'ליו למירקה, בזמן שלמירקה אין מושג קלוש בנוגע למה שקורה בין שני הטניסאים הטובים בעולם (כן. הם שני הטובים. לנולה פשוט היה מזל בשנים האחרונות).

הוא עוד לא הצליח להחליט מי הוא מעדיף שינצח כשרוג'ר הגיש את הכדור הראשון. המשחקון הראשון היה מהיר – תוך ארבע דקות רוג'ר כבר הוביל 1:0. זה נשמע לא הוגן כשרפא חשב על העובדה שהמערכה הראשונה שלו מול פרו נמשכה שעה וחצי.

נראה שרוג'ר פותח את המשחק טוב, אבל מהר מאוד הוא הבין, בדיוק כמו כל מי שראה את המשחק, שזה פשוט לא היום שלו. נולה שבר כבר במשחקון ההגשה השני של רוג'ליו, ולמרות שרוג'ר שמר על משחקון ההגשה הבא שלו הוא הפסיד את השלישי. המערכה הזאת לא נראתה כמו משחק בין שני הטניסאים המדורגים 1 ו-2.

רפא החליט שהוא מעודד את רוג'ליו כשהוא קלט שהוא צורח על הטלוויזיה קללות בספרדית שוטפת בכל פעם שהוא עשה טעות. הוא ראה את הפנים של רוג'ר מתכהות ומסתירות את הייאוש של עיניו לכל אורך המערכה, והוא רצה להיות שם ולתפוס אותו, לנער אותו בכוח ולהוציא אותו מהמצב שהוא שרוי בו. ככה לא משחק מי שלפני שבוע זכה בטורניר מדריד.

המערכה השנייה הייתה יותר טובה מהראשונה מבחינתו של רוג'ליו, אבל כמות הטעויות שהוא עשה הייתה בלתי נסלחת. כשהוא עלה ליתרון של 6:5 רפא חשב שאולי הוא יצליח לקחת את המשחקון ולצאת למערכה שלישית, ואז אולי לחזור לשחק כמו שצריך ולנצח, אבל ג'וקוביץ' השווה ל-6:6 וגרר את המשחק לשובר שוויון.

זה נראה חסר סיכוי כשנולה עלה ליתרון של 0:2 בשובר שוויון. זה היה אבוד באופן סופי כשהוא שבר את ההגשה של רוג'ליו ועלה ל-0:3.

רוג'ר ברח מהמגרש ברגע שהמשחק נגמר. הוא פשוט שם את המחבט בתיק – הוא לא עשה את זה לאט ובעדינות כמו תמיד אלא פשוט תחב אותו פנימה – והלך. הוא אפילו לא שתה מים או ניגב את הזיעה. רפא רצה להתקשר אליו ברגע שהוא ראה אותו נעלם אל חדרי ההלבשה, אבל הוא ידע שרוג'ר לא יענה לפלאפון שלו כרגע והוא ידע שמירקה תהיה איתו תוך זמן קצר, אז הוא ויתר.

הוא נאנח בתסכול בפעם המי-יודע-כמה הערב והסתכל על תמונותיו של נולה על מסך הטלוויזיה. נתוני המשחק היו מזעזעים מבחינתו של רוג'ליו. הפרשנים קשקשו באיטלקית מהירה באוזניו, והוא קלט פה ושם את השמות "ג'וקוביץ'", "פדרר" ואת השם שלו עצמו. כנראה הם דיברו על מפגש הגמר בינו לבין ג'וקוביץ'.

הוא המשיך להביט בטלוויזיה במבט ריקני, והדבר היחיד שעבר לו בראש הוא שיכול להיות שהוא יחזור למקום שני אחרי הגמר. זה לא היה מנחם כמו שזה היה אמור להיות. ג'וקוביץ' אמר בריאיון שלו שזה היה כנראה המשחק הטוב ביותר שלו העונה על מגרש חמר. רפא נחר בבוז. זה היה משחק מאוד ממוצע של נולה, אבל הוא נראה הרבה יותר טוב על יד המשחק העלוב של רוג'ליו.

הוא כיבה את הטלוויזיה באמצע הריאיון והסיט את השיער מפניו. הוא ניסה להעריך כמה זמן הוא יצטרך לחכות לפני שהוא יתקשר לרוג'ר ויוכל לדבר איתו כמו שצריך, בלי שתשומת הלב של רוג'ליו תהיה מופנית למירקה ולעיתונאים ולדברים שוליים אחרים.

רוג'ליו הביא לסיום את התהיות שלו כשהוא דפק על דלת חדרו של רפא בערך שעתיים וחצי אחר כך, קצת אחרי אחת עשרה וחצי בלילה. רפא הופתע לראות אותו שם אבל הוא זז לאחור ואפשר לו להיכנס.

רוג'ר כנראה קלט את ההבעה השואלת על הפנים שלו כי הוא ישר ענה לשאלה שלא נשאלה בקול, "אמרתי למירקה שאני צריך קצת זמן לבד כרגע."

רפא הביט בו במבט בוחן. "ובאת אליי."

הוא הרים את גבותיו בחוסר אמון. "שאני אלך?"

רפא חייך והניד בראשו לשלילה. הוא התקרב אל רוג'ליו והניח נשיקה עדינה על שפתיו ואז הוביל אותו אל הספה. "חשבתי שתרצה להיות בבית עכשיו, שתרצה משהו שיסיח את דעתך."

רוג'ר התיישב על הספה ורפא ניגש אל המיני-בר ושלף משם בקבוק מים ובקבוק בירה, נותן את בקבוק הבירה לרוג'ר ומתיישב על ידו עם בקבוק המים שלו.

"אתה לא שותה גם בירה?" רוג'ר שאל.

רפא לא הביט בעיניו כשהוא ענה, "אני משחק מחר. שום אלכוהול היום."

רוג'ר נאנח ולגם מהבירה שלו לגימה גדולה. "כאילו משהו יכול להסיח את דעתי כרגע," הוא המשיך את השיחה מקודם. "זה היה חתיכת משחק גרוע."

"הי, זה קורה," רפא אמר והניח את ידו על כתפו של רוג'ר.

רוג'ר זז קצת הצידה, מתקרב אליו, מתאים את עצמו אליו. "זה לא אמור לקרות לי. או לך. או לשחקנים ברמה שלנו."

"רוג'ליו, זה קורה," הוא אמר בקול תקיף יותר. "לך זה קרה היום. לי זה קרה שבוע שעבר. וזה יקרה שוב, אתה יודע איך זה. אתה מגיע הכי מוכן והכי בטוח שיש ואתה מפסיד ולא מצליח לשחק כמו שצריך. אבל זה לא משנה ותשאיר את זה מאחוריך, ועוד מעט הרוֹלַאן גַארוֹס. יהיה יותר טוב."

הוא נאנק באופן שנשמע מתוסכל. "הרולאן גארוס. הגְרַאנְד סְלַאם הכי קשה בסבב. לך קל לדבר, זה כמו הבית השני שלך. אבל אני שונא חמר."

"ילך לך מצוין," רפא הבטיח. "אתה לא תנצח, כמובן, אבל לפחות לגמר תוכל להגיע."

רוג'ר צחק. "רק על המילים האלה אני רוצה שמישהו ינצח אותך. אתה לא בלתי מנוצח על חמר, אתה יודע. אפשר לנצח אותך."

"לעיתים נדירות."

הוא גיחך. "כן. לעיתים נדירות." אחר כך הוא הרים את עיניו והביט היישר בעיניו של רפא במבט מתחנן. "אל תיתן למחר להיות אחת מהפעמים הנדירות האלה. תנצח את ג'רק*."

"אל תקרא לו ג'רק."

"רפא."

"אני אנצח," הוא הבטיח.

רוג'ר הסיט את עיניו ולגם עוד פעם מהבירה שלו. "תודה."


End file.
